Una Italia
by Panda Dumpling
Summary: <html><head></head>"There only needs to be one Italia now." Surely this couldn't be what they thought it meant. It was too awful. Would they really lose one of the Italies forever?</html>
1. We can only have UNA

**Ciao bellas e bellos~ Io sono Pomodoro e questa è la prima FanFiction~**

**I'm sorry if I made you hate me already by making an angst be the first, but guess what? DOESN'T MATTER TO MEEEE*~*~*~***

**So without further ado, let us begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (as much as I wish I did) or any countries ****mentioned.**

* * *

><p>"Ahem. Could you bastardos listen?" Romano attempted to still the loud, and rather violent, group of arguments in front of him. As usual, England, France and America were yelling at eachother about something stupid, and Canada sat there, forgotten. China was trying to get Japan, Hong Kong and Korea to realize that protection was, in fact, key and that they must all be manlier and don't forget their culture! The rest of the nations were engrossed in their own little quarrels. Not very different.<p>

The thing nobody really payed attention to was the fact that a meeting had NOT been scheduled for that day, and Veniziano and Romano just demanded they hold an emergency one. They all passed it off as pasta shortage, or not enough tomato imports or something. They would soon learn that it was not.

However, nobody ever took the Italies seriously. There was Veniziano, the North, who was stupid, useless, air-headed and bubbly. And there was Romano, the South, who swore a lot, was also useless, angry and rude.

Of course, they both had wonderful things about them, traits that could make anyone (Mainly Germany and Spain) smile like the sun just appeared after a week of rain. They just had that effect on people.

But that day would not be happy.

"SHUT-A THE HE** UP YOU IDIOTAS AND PAY ATTENTION FOR ONCE, WILL-A YOU?" Romano screeched, yet nobody listened, as usual. Germany just didn't bother with it anymore, and he thought this meeting wasn't important enough anyways. Although, he did notice that Veniziano had a sort of...mournful air about him. His eyes were slightly red and just a tad puffy. Had he been crying...? What, what in the whole beautiful world, could have made happy, sweet, North Italy be so sad? "Perhaps ve should listen now, ja...?" He said quietly, knowing full well nobody would take notice. Romano fell back into his seat, defeated. The brothers muttered a few quick things to eachother, and they both just stared at the table, looks of pure misery on their faces.

The clamour still did not cease. Nobody cared. Nobody ever cared. That was probably what caused Feli to snap the way he did. "MIO DIO WOULD-A YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE F*CK UP AND-A F*CKING LISTEN!?" He had screamed this, and everyone, EVERYONE, noticed. They just froze, and stared. Veniziano swore, for one thing, but the way he just yelled at them all was... jarring. "Grazie fratello. As I was-a SAYING, we have-a something we should-a let you know, and we need-a to prepare for it, because sh*t is-a going down." Romano was actually serious about something? Surely everyone was dreaming, Romano being serious and Veniziano...well, acting like Romano was not something that just happened. However, it did, so they felt compelled to listen.

"There's a bit of a...problem-a regarding the representation of Italy." Nobody had any idea what Lovino had meant by that, but it didn't sound good. At all. Everyone was silent, waiting for him to continue. Swallowing and taking a breath that rattled as if he was holding back strong emotion, Romano finally finished, "There only needs to be one Italia now."

* * *

><p><strong>Ehehehe~ Cliffhanger, I'm evil... So that's it for right now, Pomo out!<strong>


	2. Why can't it be DUE?

**Eh, two chapters in one day... I like writing this though, so nyeeehhh does it matter? Thank you to the people who've reviewed already (I really didn't expect that~) ! And so here we have chapter two~ I tried to make it on a lighter note near the end so I didn't kill you.**

* * *

><p>"There only needs to be one Italia now."<p>

Surely that didn't mean what everyone thought it meant. It was too horrible. Would they really lose one of the Italies forever?

"Roma, what do you mean?" Spain finally asked, his voice shaking, breaking the heavy silence that had fallen upon the room.

"It-a means what-a you think it means idiota. One of us is-a going to die, whether we-a like it or not. The North and-a South halves just-a don't need-a two of us anymore. Even if-a we tried, we couldn't keep-a both of us alive. The land does-a what it-a has to do. The people do what-a they have-a to do. And we do what-a we have to do so that those-a people can survive, and that-a includes making sacrifices. Isn't that the point-a of our existence, as nations...?" Romano muttered, refusing to make eye contact with him. Spain managed to nod slightly before returning to silence. The tension could be cut with a knife, it was so thick.

"If-if I may, wh-which one of you...um..." Latvia squeaked. Estonia hit him on the arm, causing him to wince. He never thought before he said anything, and the poor dear always went through hell for it.

Veniziano finally looked up. Sighing, and putting his chin in his hands, he responded, "That's-a the thing. We get-a to choose. We're-a guessing we have-a about a week before nature-a chooses for us..."

"So...have ya chosen yet...?" America hardly dared ask, it was so insensitive, but if nobody else was going to he would. He and everyone else wanted to know, so why not? Shooting him a death glare that could rival Sweden's, Romano answered that no, they had not chosen, as they found out just the night before. They only wanted to let everyone know so goodbyes could be said, and so everyone was aware of the situation.

Overall, nobody took it well. Austria was staring into space, as if he were in a trance, Hungary was actually crying, and everyone else was either doing the same, thinking they were dreaming, or just slightly panicked and scared.

Clearing his throat, Veniziano stood once more. "Um, so we-a thought, maybe we should-a...have you all-a with us when we-a decide...just-a because we want to let you know as-a soon as possible. Lovi?"

"Si, and nessun, you don't get-a to help us, that's-a just biased and-a stupido. We will-a tell-a you once the decision has-a been made. Until then, you can...just do whatever the f*ck you want."

They said the decision would be made by the end of the week. Everyone already thought they knew who would do it anyways.

Romano.

They thought he would do it to protect his little brother, that little Feli was too scared to, and that since it seemed like less people liked him it would cause less heartache. So they focused their sorrows on him. Romano didn't notice this at all, for some strange reason, but probably because he was preoccupied with the inevitable death of either himself or his little brother.

It was stressful.

Veniziano thought maybe it didn't have to be this way. Maybe they could stay alive. They lasted this long, why not continue? He knew why. The government didn't want it, the people didn't want it, just because it was difficult. Shallow, unreasonable things. That's what most humans were. Shallow, greedy and thinking of themselves. What about them, the nations? Did they think how it would feel to have their best friend die? Of course they didn't. They could hardly be blamed. Most didn't know of the personifications' existence. Still, it just wasn't fair!

He vented his feelings by kicking a rock over and over again.

The week would be long, it would be hard, and nobody was looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>Spain sat next to Romano. "Tomato?" He offered. Romano declined. "You should enjoy it while it lasts Roma..." He said quietly. Romano turned around, flushed in fury. "What do you mean 'while it lasts'? You think-a they'll pick me, don't you!?" A look of shock crossed Spain's face. "N-no, I'm sorry. I just meant, even if they don't, it just won't be the same without Feli, and..." His voice trailed off. He really didn't want to think about it, but it was all he could think about. It was torture.<p>

Romano sighed. "I'm just...I'm just-a really stressed right-a now... Spagna, what-a if they do pick-a me? What about-a Feli? What's he going to-a do? And you, and Belgium? What about them? How's life going going to be? And if Feli gets-a chosen, I just...I couldn't-a go on Spagna! I know I always act-a like I hate you all but-a honestly, I don't-a want to leave any of you, and I don't-a want fratello to leave either...Dio, I just don't-a know what to do..." He put his face in his hands and went silent. After a moment, Spain hugged him. "Hey Roma, it's alright. They haven't chosen yet. We still have a week. We should make the best of it, si? I'll miss you if you leave, and Feli if he leaves, but until then we just have to cherish the time we have." Romano nodded, not lifting his head. "Grazie." He muttered, and Spain smiled. Romano never was one for manners, so it was nice to hear it. "So, tomato now or still no?"

The answer was clearly yes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Germany and Japan were trying to console Feli. "Veniziano, prease stop crying. You'rr wear yourserf out." Japan whispered, patting his back as he shook with the tear-filled sobs.<p>

"Nessun! I-I don't-a want to die a-and I don't-a want fratello to die either! I just want us to keep-a living, the both of us, forever! Why Germany, Japan, why? This isn't-a fair! The g-government just doesn't want Italia to be split-a in two halves anymore, s-so it's just-a being one whole thing, b-but now one of us has-a to die and I...I don't-a want it to happen..." He wailed, his voice squeaking at the end and trailing off. He cried into Germany's shoulder, and for once was allowed to. They sat in silence, the only sound being the sniffles and shaky breaths of the Italian. "Feli, look at me." After a minute, he did. "Now zhink. Vas zhe time ve all had togezher good? Ja, it vas. Ve all have zhe happy memories, and you both vill too, so even after zhis ordeal is done vith, we can look back and be glad ve had zhis. Now try and smile, you vit a frown isn't ever a good zhing." That was the most touching thing Feliciano had ever heard coming from Germany, and it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It was hard not to smile. Germany of all people saying that meant a lot to him. He hugged him tightly, squeezing as hard as he could. "Si, I'll keep-a the happy memories. They'll be with me forever, even if I'm-a picked and I die." The three just had their moment, hugging and reassuring each other they'd never forget all those happy days they spent together.

* * *

><p><strong>Nyeh, I learnt how to do the lines right~ So now it's not messily broken up anymore, yay! Chapter 3 and 4 will be posted soon, promise. I'm writing them now~ Also, excuse these two random lines. I messed up and I don't know how to get rid of them, blagh. <strong>


	3. TRE seconds to live

**SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA'S ABOUT TO GO DOWWWNNN! I'm just going to say that the fangirls will hate me... I DON'T CARE, I WRITE IT~**

**And also it looks like the two random lines I mentioned aren't there anymore...eh. Oh, and the capitalized words in the chapter names are Italian numbers. Una is 1, due is 2, tre is 3, and so on. Just to avoid confusion I felt like I should explain that.**

**Also. THIS IS NOT ITACEST. THEY ARE JUST BROTHERS. NYEH. It's not supposed to be romantic okay? If you want that, go look for it somewhere else.**

* * *

><p>Anytime the phone rang, the Italy brothers were trembling with fear. Everytime they picked up, their breaths caught. Their hearts raced. And everytime it wasn't who they hoped it wasn't, they sighed in relief, but the fear remained. There were three days left in the week. One of them <em>would<em> be chosen, and one of them would be chosen soon.

One of them would be chosen now.

The phone rang again, and so they picked up. "Romano?" A deep voice asked on the other end.

"S-si, that's-a me..." He recognized that voice. That awful voice he just didn't want to hear. The voice of his boss, the one who would decide their fate.

"We've decided to ah...choose you. I'm sorry Romano. It's hard on us too, you know that, but it's best for the country. We'll keep in touch."

And he hung up, leaving Romano to just stand there, his face drained of all colour, and staring at nothingness. Simply tuned out. Not responding to anything this not completely registered in his mind.

He was going to die. He was going to die before three days ended. He would leave his brother, Spain, Belgium... He'd never get to see the beautiful, warm, golden sun that spread over his lands every morning again. The countless stars shimmering above in the night sky would forever be diminished. He'd never get to taste that tangy flavour of the best fruit ever again. He'd never see his brothers cheerful smile and feel his crushing hugs; he complained about them but he would miss everything. Every tiny detail of this world would be missed dearly. Even the potatoes and the potato eaters.

"Fratello? FRATELLO?" Feli was shaking him, trying desperately to get his attention.

"F-Feli...Io..I was...It's me."

No. No. His big brother couldn't die. He just couldn't. It was unimaginable. He wished it were him, he wished it were him, he wished it were him instead with every fiber of his being. His brother couldn't have been chosen, he couldn't go on by himself, he couldn't! This had to be a dream, right?

It wasn't. Romano was going to die. And there was nothing, nothing at all, that would prevent it.

They told the others. There were tears spilled, screams echoing through the meeting room, the scraping of chairs and thumps as nations, whether they were enemies or friends rushing up to squeeze Romano as tightly as they could, not letting go, as if they could keep him in the world forever just from that. It took them all quite a while to calm themselves enough to have an actual discussion.

The funeral was to be held two weeks after his death. They'd all make little speeches, say their final goodbyes, and Romano would be left to lie in the soil of Southern Italy forever. But how would he die? Nature didn't know which one they'd chosen, so how?

The answer was simple. He would be killed.

He would probably go through the least painful way, and that was through sleep. They would simply let him rest. That's all. He'd be asleep for eternity, a sleeping beauty without the happily ever after. No need to use words like death, which were so morbid and sad. Slumber is a much more peaceful thing.

Veniziano could do nothing but cling to him and tell him how much he would miss him, how much he loved him, how much sadness would befall him. It broke Romano's heart, it truly did. He told Feli that yes, he did actually love him, and he loved him more than anyone else in the whole, wide world. The world he would no longer be in.

They held eachother like lifelines. Brothers share a bond that can't be shared by anyone else, their hearts and souls connect and they love eachother no matter what. Not the love of girlfriends and boyfriends, but the love of a family, which some aren't lucky enough to receive. It's much stronger. It takes a lot to break it, even death can't do it.

And so, with everyone finished their goodbyes, given him one last hug, seen his very last smile, Romano was taken to be killed. Funny how he should try to look nice, even if he was dying. He'd be put underground anyways, so why bother? Didn't really matter. He wouldn't live to see anyone acknowledge that he made an attempt to be presentable.

He'd die from a needle. Two, actually. One would send him to sleep. The other would send him to his permanent sleep. Both had clear, thick liquids. A death serum, isn't that's lovely? Taking a deep breath, he nodded to the people in charge of murdering him that he was ready. The sharp metal tip of the needle shone in the bright white light coming from the light fixtures in the ceiling, much like a horror movie. Three seconds until he'd be gone.

Una.

Due.

Tre. "FRATELLO!" Veniziano burst into the room, and rushed over. "I'm-a not letting you-a die!" The medics tried to pry him off, but we're shooed by Romano. "You can-a inject me in-a a minute. I'm talking here, don't-a interrupt!"

"Still so rude...fratello?" Veniziano looked him in the eye. "Ti amo. Never forget that. I love all of you."

And he collapsed in his brother's arms.

...

It took a minute for Romano to understand. His brother had injected himself. He had died for him. He sacrificed his life.

He was gone.

He wouldn't be alone though. Holy Rome was waiting for him.

* * *

><p><strong>*hides in the Pomodoro Scatola* I made everyone's reactions too short. Ugh. It was bad. But you have your chapter so nyah...hope you were happy with the rest of it...<strong>

**I'll be brained with rocks by angry fangirls now. **

**Thank you for reading! Please don't flame, my poor sensitive soul couldn't take it. (DARK BUNNY SOULS...you know you understood this senpais.)**

**Also, tell me, should I make an Epilogue? I have an idea for it, so I mean, I could do it if you wanted. **


	4. Epilogue

**CIAO TOUTI! I'm sorry I didn't get this to you earlier, but I had a huge writer's block... Egh. But thank you all so much for all the nice reviews and your support! Takk alle og god natt~ Or morning...or whatever it is.**

They had watched the black car pull away. They had watched Veniziano freak out and rush after it.

They had seen Romano come home in tears.

It didn't take much thought to understand what happened. Everyone just knew what Feli had done.

Do you know that feeling you get, when it feels as though the world has stopped? You can't respond to anything, your senses just stop working. It feels like your heart has dropped down to your stomach, a horrible sinking feeling inside. And the only thing you can do is stand there, thinking that it can't be real. It's pure despair, and that's what everyone felt. They felt even worse than when Romano had been chosen, because they didn't even get to say goodbye. Nobody got to apologize for all the things they'd done, for all the things they'd said. And now they wouldn't get another chance.

It was an awful feeling, really. There were things that were left unsaid but should not have been. Perhaps they had things they wanted to thank him for. Things they should've admitted to doing. They couldn't do that now. He was dead. He wasn't coming back.

Ever.

*line*

They held the funeral the following Tuesday. Every single nation, including Sealand, was there to bid him farewell. Some said a few words at a podium in the front of the church. Germany went first.

"Ahem. I vould just like to say zhat Italia vas ze best friend I ever had, and probably ze only true vone. He alvays tried to make me happy, zough I often just scowled and told him to get back to vork... I-I regret zhat now. I vish I spent more time vit him." At this he glanced to the side at the cherry wood coffin that held his pale, lifeless friend. "Uhm...auf wiedersehen Italy. I vill miss you. Z-zhat's really all I vish to say..." From the way his voice shook, they could tell he was trying to hold back his tears. They came anyways.

Romano didn't make it past the first three words. Spain had to go up and console him while apologizing profusely to the group of countries.

Germany was the strong one. He was honestly the only nation who actually managed to finish his speech. All the others broke down crying, just had to stop from the emotion overload, or couldn't bring themselves to do anything.

Switzerland was also strong, although he didn't actually say much. It was mostly about how he really didn't mind too too much that his property was trodden on occasionally.

And so the reception ended.

The burial was held the next day. About a fifth of the previous crowd attended. They were permitted to see him before he was out underground forever.

The morgue people had made him look nice for . His hair was neatly parted, and the curl lay on the soft, white velvet away from the rest of him. They put him in his military uniform, to show he was and forever would be the true North half of Italy. He could've been sleeping, his face was so peaceful. A tiny smile was spread across his face. Cheerful even in death.

Many visitors placed little trinkets and gifts in the coffin, just because. It was mostly flowers, boxes of pasta, things of the like.

Germany, however, decided it would be best to put the little tomato ring, still shining brilliant red after all that time, with his late best friend. No particular reasons, actually. Just because.

The church man spoke a string of monotone Latin that nobody understood (except maybe Greece and a few others) or payed attention to. The pale, intricately designed coffin was slowly lowered down into the earth. Rain spattered the ground, dying it deep green and making the soil rich.

Healthy soil for a dead nation.

A cross gravestone was placed on top. It just read his country name, human name, date of 'birth' and date of death. It also bore the inscription, "Per l'onore d'Italia." For honour of Italy.

And that was all. Nothing more. Everyone just left.

Everyone except Germany and Romano.

"...so." Germany mumbled, staring at the cross.

"...Germany." Germany was startled at the fact that Romano didn't call him 'bastardo', 'idiota', or 'potato-eater'.

"Ja...?"

"You were-a good friends with-a him, si...?"

Germany nodded.

"Then...please...try to stay-a happy. For-a him. He's-a probably watching us right-a now. He'd want us to...to move-a on, enjoy life. You get it?"

Germany nodded, still not looking at him.

"Bene...I-I'll see you-a...later then." Waving weakly, Romano turned and walked off, hands shoved in his suit's pockets and hunched over, getting drenched with the cold, sharp sheets of rain.

"Italia...vhy did jou leave us..." He whispered. "Ich liebe dich. I thought maybe...maybe jou should know. You were such a good friend, so very sweet and happy...energetic...perhaps I vas too hard on you, ja...? Vell...I can't do anyzhing now...so...I'll come visit jou often. I guess." Sighing, he made to turn and leave, when he felt something brush his cheek. He brought his hand up to it. It was an odd sensation, as if he had been kissed by an angel.


End file.
